Episode 6
Summary Brilith, the Priest of Fire in Atera, explains—in exposition—the history of magicians, their source of power, and the summoning of gods. In the past, humans were able to borrow the power of both suras and gods, but they eventually severed their ties with the suras. Once the N0 Cataclysm occurred, humans could only borrow the power of eleven specific gods, and the price of summoning became exceedingly steep and put the summoner's life at risk. Brilith's mother was one such summoner, whose action resulted in serious health problems and a premature death when Brilith was still a young girl. She now stood in her mother's place. Brilith makes her daily appearance before the city's adoring citizens as she thinks about her responsibilities as a priest, and how she was different from other priests. While most of them exhaust themselves physically and mentally maintaining a protective barrier around their cities, she maintains something else... Upon returning to her chambers, she becomes frustrated with the "idiot" Fire god for risking discovery in the human realm by levitating in sexy black clothes. And so she keeps the god summoned, who in turn maintains the barrier, and they need to keep his presence a secret. When some temple guards suddenly appear at her chambers, he quickly disguises himself as an autograph seeker named Idioty Smith. The guards came to report that a red sky appeared at a nearby village which was then destroyed, and so Brilith decides to prepare an investigative team. She tells Agni that similar incidents have occurred elsewhere: first near Kalibloom, then near Rindhallow, then near Eloth. Agni continues to behave in a goofy, unconcerned manner, so she leaves him in a huff. He resolves to punish the Garuda sura responsible for bringing more stress to his priestess. 1-06 summoned God.png|the good old days of summoning Gods 1-06 magicians.png|today's magicians 1-06 Jibril 1.png|summoner Currygom's comment Actually, 99% of her anxiety and stress is because of Babo Kim (Idioty Smith). Afterword (pic 1: Jibril) The character in the flashback is Jibril Ajes, Brilith's mother. She's dead now, so she'll never appear as living unless somebody is remembering her. But including those who have passed away, when naming some of the greatest magicians in history, most magicians would consider her to be among the top 5 in strength. She has red, long hair like Brilith (whose color has a touch more purple in it), but hers has the most vibrant blood-like hue. She ties her long hair into a single ponytail, which is her signature look. (pic 2: Brilith and Agni) ■ You may have noticed that the relationship between Brilith and Agni is slightly different from the Best Challenge version. (Agni hasn't revealed his name yet, but I already mentioned it in the Episode 5 afterword, so I'm just going to write it) It should be noted that Brilith uses formal language with him. When I had Brilith speak casually to him in Best Challenge, it made me feel uncomfortable so I changed it to how it is now. Agni isn't going to become angry if she speaks to him in a casual manner, but it seems really weird for her to be so casual when she knows that he's a god... It makes Brilith appear very rude. So I changed it to formal language. Of course, she only speaks politely when she talks to Agni out loud. When you read Brilith's thoughts, she still uses casual language in her head. ■ This episode has a really long monologue by Brilith. She's a character who keeps her feelings private, so she talks to herself a lot. When she says something out loud, she thinks something completely different. But Leez wears her heart on her sleeve, so when the story is told from her perspective, there aren't many scenes where she talks to herself. There are three characters who similarly reveal all their thoughts and tell the story from a first person point of view in this webtoon: Leez, Brilith, and the guy with the gray braided hair who says "hag" and gets whacked in the face with a table in the Prologue and who hasn't appeared yet. These three characters aren't hiding a lot of secrets since they reveal all their thoughts as they tell the story... haha. When you think about the converse of this, everyone other than those three characters could be hiding many things. (pic 3: Brilith's student fans) ■ The two different outfits are both magic academy uniforms. The ones on the left are for Merihorn Private Magic Academy and only teenagers may apply. Of course, they grow older as they attend, and they can continue until they graduate. The uniforms on the right are for Atera Public Academy of Magic. (There are representative public academies for each city, and each academy is named for the city it represents.) The public academies have no age limit. Of course, teenagers may apply as well. The magic academies that accept only teenagers primarily focus on lessons on General Education and Practical Magic. The magic academies without an age limit focus on Magic Theory and Practical Magic. When applying to the various magic universities, they are all tested in the areas of General Education, Magic Theory, and Practical Magic, so every academy has its strengths. The public academy produces better admission exam scores, but they also have some students who have already graduated from other academies and were re-admitted to this one to continue their studies, and there are many students who study at the academy for an extended length of time… haha. Non-teenagers have no choice in academies, but teenagers can put more thought into their areas of weakness and make their choice based on that. ■ Atera's turrets are on the mountaintops, unlike in Best Challenge. There are many buildings beyond the temple, but only bare hills in front of it, so you can tell that the location of the temple is not in the city's center but on the outskirts. Notes * According to the character profile of Jibril Ajes, she died around 10 years ago.Currygom's blog, Supporting characters: Jibril Ajes / Praul Ajes * When Brilith faces the crowd, the crowd scene includes: ** a confused Currygom: the author displays the Currygom bear at various points through the series, and holds competitions for spotting all of them at the end of each season. ** God Agni in his Babo Kim disguise ** Brothers Kaz chasing a two-tailed cat, and Haas as a stick figure holding a broken leash. Spoiler: Kaz had in fact bought that cat for Leez's birthday. ** several students from Merihorn Private Magic Academy (light shirts with ties) ** several students from Atera Public Academy of Magic (hooded tunics with belts) ** In the Q&A section of the Season 1 Epilogue, Currygom stated that her brother was also among the extras.Kubera, Extra: Season 1 Epilogue * This episode is the first time the cities of Kalibloom, Rindhallow, and Eloth are mentioned. * On magicians: ** Spoiler: We later learn that humans decided to only side with gods around one thousand years ago. Fiendish magic, which borrows from the power of nastikas, is not merely banned. It is no longer possible to use it. On the other hand, it does not appear as though it was ever possible to summon nastikas. ** Spoiler: After humans decided to side with gods, suras started destroying planets in retaliation. Visnu used his powers to protect inhabited planets from outright destruction, but they did not protect anything living on them. For this reason, Visnu then asked Brahma to create a defense system for the humans. That is how the barrier orbs were created. Because Brahma abides by principles of fairness, she made the system imperfect on purpose. ** Spoiler: This episode explains that humans turned away from the suras because of the losses they have suffered. Currygom's side novel, the finite, explains this in more detail: Suras often harassed or ate humans. The gods, on the other hand, never harmed humans directly. The side novel further explains that fiendish magic was much riskier than divine magic, as a miscast spell could result in the magician being killed as well. The side novel also revealed that not all humans decided to side with the gods. These people and those who research forbidden topics are branded as heretics. ** Spoiler: Prior to the Cataclysm, humans could borrow power from most gods. They can now only borrow power from 11 of the most powerful gods. They are listed in the Calendar. ** Spoiler: The image of the three magicians is that of Siera Sies (the Priest of Earth in Kalibloom), Lutz Sairofe (the Priest of Creation in Eloth), and Mirha Simon (the Priest of Wind in Aeroplateau) holding a currygom doll. All three will make their first appearance in the main storyline in Season 2. * Brilith mentions how priests of other cities always complain about exhaustion. Spoiler: We see several of these priests complaining later on: ** Siera Sies ** Saha On ** Laila Hemawati ** Only Lutz Sairofe seems fine with it. * Brilith mentions that several other locations were attacked. This implies that the suras were either searching for a single target over multiple locations, or there are in fact, multiple targets. Spoiler: Later episodes point to the latter. What's more, the locations attacked by Maruna correspond to name-holders not yet killed by Asha Rahiro. * Spoiler: We learn later on that Agni behaves like an idiot for Brilith's sake. There are, in fact, several reasons: ** Agni becomes stronger when he's angry. However, this causes additional strain on his summoner, so he tries to remain easy-going. ** Brilith tends to worry easily. He wants her to feel at ease around him. For this reason, he also hides the fact that he can read her mind using insight. ** For humans, vigor regeneration is faster when they are happy. Low vigor causes fatigue. * Spoiler: We eventually learn that since the Cataclysm, Visnu has forbidden the gods from acting openly in the human realm. This is the true reason Agni told Brilith to keep his presence a secret. For the same reason, it appears he is not allowed to discuss the ongoing events, since he once asks Brilith if she wants him to leave when she tries to get answers. References